marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damion Poitier
Damion Poitier portrayed Thanos in The Avengers and Hero Merc #1 in Captain America: Civil War. Significant roles *Alvin in Never Die Alone (2004) *Poitier in Jarhead (2005) *Damian Durand in Fury of Solace (2009) *Duprez in True Blood (2009-2011) *Gregory Gaines in Parks and Recreations (2011) *Luther in Sons of Anarchy (2011) *Modise in When the Cobra Strikes (2012) * Chains in Payday 2 ''(2013-) Quotes *"''I love Joss. Every time I see him, I get a big greeting and a hug. He's working on so many projects especially these days, that its a shame we wind up sort of being those two friends at a party who have that "How ya been? Good Busy and..." conversation and then a million things interrupt. But I am always so thankful for the opportunity to work with him and catch up. Now professionally, I mean wow - as an actor you hope to be able to work with brilliant directors on fantastic projects - its what you do it for. If you've followed him or worked for him you knew that he would become THE Joss Whedon to the world. It's nice when someone so widely admired so often finds a place for you on their projects over the years..." *"Well the call was for "Man #1" and I had no clue what was going on till I went in for the Life cast. I honestly thought I was going to be Kl'rt or ''the Avengers version of him - there were quite a few variants on that theme in 'Secret Invasion'. Then, shock at the spoiler, revving of mind and connecting of dots about the shape and future shape of the Marvel U. Absolute Horror and dismay that I had to keep this to myself - not just because of the contract written in blood for the life of my firstborn if it leaked - but because I have a great dislike for spoilers, particularly those who spoil on certain projects and Avengers definitely qualified as one of them. So over all not as difficult to keep my mouth shut as all that." *"''Wait WHAT??? They are making a ''SHIELD Pilot? I knew DC and Red Circle were bringing him back but to see Joe Higgins on the small screen... That is the Shield you are talking about right? I do know that it is going to be a really great project. I've seen first hand what the Whedon/Maurissa Tancheroen team brings, they are great writers and cool people, you know it's in good hands." *"''You know what Marvel has done has been so fun and unprecedented in terms of film, comics, TV, and everything else. I've enjoyed the process on both ends so much. Obviously I would love nothing more than to come back for a future film, particularly an opportunity to play such an iconic and complex villain. I am looking forward to participating in whatever capacity they choose to utilize me." *"I found out when I was in the makeup chair what I was doing, they kept it super quiet because they didn't wanna put any spoilers out. So they kept it super quiet what I was doing, and I didn't found out until they were casting my face to do the sculpt. I thought I was Kl'rt, I thought I was gonna be the Super Skrull, because the whole rumor was that the Skrulls were going to be in Avengers." *"It was a pretty simple audition process. They just really wanted someone to stand up, turn around, and smile, which is what was necessary. It just so happens I know Joss and everyone, so things kind of worked." *"He's awesome. He's been in it so long, he knows exactly what he's doing, he knows exactly what he wants, but he's also willing to play, to see if you come up with something different than what he thought an if it works better, and if he likes it he'll bring it in. Because he uses the same people over and over again, it's a very family-like experience when you're working with Joss. You feel like you're part of the family, and it's everything you want to be when you're working with a director." *"I'm in the makeup chair, and I knew a couple of the guys, but I didn't know everybody, so I had to keep my cool. I was really excited, but then I was really horrified because I couldn't tell anybody." *On portraying Thanos again if asked: "Of course! Why wouldn't I want to do such a thing!" *"Initially, they just hired me as a facial figured. In terms of moving forward, I knew that was a question of what happened in between I got it and the next time they would need it. Unfortunately, we didn’t get the exposure we wanted in the interim, but it’s all good. We got good exposure from that scene and we’ll keep moving from there." *"Brolin's going to kill it. They make smart choices over at Marvel. That’s one of the things that they do. They are always making intelligent choices on who they choose to do their roles." *"Well, I’m talking to Marvel about playing another character. I don’t want to talk about that until such a time is permitted." *"I have always been a big Nova fan. I like Night Thrasher. I’m also a Darkhawk fan. There are a lot of indie characters that are floating around at Marvel that have really interesting back-stories I would like to see come out. Now that they are going into television series like Netflix, there’s a good chance we might see some of these characters, so I’m excited about the whole thing." Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Avengers cast Category:Captain America cast